


Guilty Pleasure

by nikerek



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bondage, Dom Solas, M/M, NSFW, Oral, Rough Sex, Smut, Sub Blackwall, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:50:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3776113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikerek/pseuds/nikerek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dominant Solas giving a Submissive Blackwall a 'hard' time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilty Pleasure

Dizzy and warm, Blackwall leaned on his forearms against the bar. His head hung over his empty glass. He pushed his hair out of his face, waving off Cabot’s attempt to refill his ale. It was getting harder to carry the weight of his own secrets. He turned on the stool and walked slowly out of the bar, more sullen than when he had entered. The Inquisition was his final chance at redemption, hoping he could live up to the man whose name he stole. But until he draws his last breath on the battlefield, there will be no redemption.

Cloaked in shadows, Solas watched Blackwall sluggishly make his way from the tavern. Solas took notice of the dark rings around his eyes. He found himself following drunk man.

Blackwall stopped. “You’re not as stealthy as you believe, elf,” he slurred.

Solas scoffed. “Have you considered I remain in the shadows to be unnoticed rather than to hide? Would you even know the difference?” He stepped into the light of the lantern near the stables.

“Yes. I also know what it looks like to harbor secrets. Tell me Solas, what are you so afraid of us knowing that you’d prefer to remain unnoticed?” Blackwall’s glassy eyes narrowed.

“I could ask the same question.” Solas put his weight on his right leg and crossed his arms.  

Blackwall narrowed his eyes at the smug reaction. “How does it not bother you to keep secrets from someone that’s put their trust in you?”

“Are your secrets a burden, Grey Warden? Or is it just the Inquisitor that makes you feel this way? They have that effect, you know. It’s the innocence. A noble heart can make you want to do foolish things. From one prevaricator to another, I find indulging in simple releases eases the stress.”

Blackwall looked away, Skyhold’s landscape hazy. “I’m deserving of no release. I should be locked away or worse.” He moved towards the stable door that led to the small home he’d made near the mounts.

“Maybe punishment is the release you seek.” Solas slithered in his ear, following Blackwall into the small space. “Is that what you feel you deserve?” Blackwall turned as Solas backed into the door. He watched the nimble fingers turn the lock. Confused, watched the elf walk toward him. Solas slipped his belt from his clasp, and removed it from the loops in one smooth gesture. He walked around Blackwall, whose breathing had quickened. “I can give you punishment,” Solas whispered as he pulled Blackwall’s wrists together, fashioning his belt tightly around them.

Solas stepped back and shoved his foot into the back of Blackwall’s right knee. Blackwall grunted as he fell to his knees. Solas unbuttoned his shirt, stepping in front of the warden. “I’ll take your silence as consent.”

Blackwall eyed the bone jaw that dangled from Solas' thin neck; it was a savage sight against the elf’s lean torso. He felt himself hardening, his gaze lowering to Solas’ waist, focusing on the indent of his hips the low-set pants so graciously showcased.

Solas wrapped his slender fingers around Blackwall’s beard and tugged his view upward. “My lack of clothes is not for your arousal, Warden. The things I will have you do to my body and the things I will do to yours are purely for my satisfaction. Whether or not you actually find release is not of concern, but I will have mine.” Blackwall felt himself twitch, stretching against the laces of his trousers as Solas’ voice vibrated through him.

A crack of flesh on flesh rang in the silence. Solas shook his hand as he paced before Blackwall, assessing his tolerance. Blackwall hissed at the shock of pain that swept through the side of his face. He grinded his teeth, a carnal need taking him over. His wrists stretched against the well-knotted belt. He looked up at Solas with eyes a little clearer.

Solas stood before Blackwall. His hips pressing forward slightly, his erection pushed against the waistband of his trousers. He pulled at the laces, allowing his erection to fall free from its cloth prison. Solas wrapped his pale fingers around the base and slid them along his length, his other hand caressed his hip bone. He watched Blackwall gaze greedily, enjoying how his breath grew heavier at the sight of each stroke. Solas stepped forward and let go, his hands gingerly moving into the Warden's hair.

Blackwall opened his mouth wide as Solas breached his lips. Solas' grip tightened in his hair as he pulled Blackwall's soft lips down his shaft. Solas sucked in a breath through his teeth, hissing at the wet warmth of Blackwall’s ale-scented mouth.

Solas tugged at Blackwall’s hair, holding his head in place as he began to thrust his hips. He looked up to the rafters in ecstasy as Blackwall’s tongue moved along his dick. He pushed his himself repeatedly against the back of Blackwall’s throat, pulsing as saliva covered him.

Solas slowed and pulled out of Blackwall’s mouth before he came, wanting prolong this night.

Solas reached down, tugging on Blackwall’s beard once again. "So how are you finding your punishment so far?"

"More," Blackwall rasped. He licked his lips as he watched elf pull away.

"Oh, Grey Warden, what have you done?" Solas shoved Blackwall away. A wicked grin spread his thin lips and he entered Blackwall's mouth again. He grabbed a fistful of hair in each hand to hold the Warden in place. Blackwall choked and gagged from the unrelenting thrusts. Solas threw his head back and moaned into the dark as he pulsed from a coming orgasm. He pulled out in time to watch his semen spill onto Blackwall's lips.

He grabbed Blackwall by the throat and pulled him to his feet. Solas ran a finger down the center of Blackwall’s shirt. Flames singed the cloth. He ripped the shirt open and dragged the tips of his warm fingers from the Warden's chest to his stomach, stopping to tug on the hair around his nipples. Solas bent down, blowing the cool air of Frost against each of Blackwall’s puckered nipples before pulling them into his hot mouth.

Blackwall strained against the belt that binded him. He wanted to see if the Elf's moonlit skin was as soft as it looked. He wanted to feel Solas' muscles tighten in his grip.

Solas pushed Blackwall’s ruined shirt down his arms, lightning licking Blackwall’s tender skin made sensitive by growing desire. He drove his teeth into Blackwall’s neck as his hands loosened the Warden's trousers. Blackwall's smallclothes were useless as he swelled above the band. "I've seen the way the way the Inquisitor dismisses you." Solas whispered. "I think they'd be disappointed to know what they're missing." Solas pulled away his smalls and stroked Blackwall with the tips of his fingers. Teasingly, Solas moved his fingers from the head of Blackwall's stiff cock to his tight, pure ass. Solas felt his dick twitching back to life as Blackwall groaned in pleasure.

"Is this new for you? Or did you find yourself in the company of men often, being a Warden?" Solas made his way around Blackwall, eyeing their surroundings.

"I've only been with women."

"You're in for a treat." Solas removed the belt from Blackwall’s wrists only to retie them at his front. He shoved Blackwall against the workbench. He leaned against Blackwall, their chests were warm against each other. Blackwall’s bound hands grabbed the elf’s erection. Solas grinned, the distance between their lips disappearing as he reached to pull the wood saw from the hook on the wall.

Solas stepped back. “Turn,” he commanded. Blackwall obeyed before finding himself stretched forward, wrists stuck to the hook. Solas stood a few steps back to admire the site of the broad-shouldered man in front of him, the muscles of his bare back taut in anticipation. Solas ran his tongue along a few large battle scars.

"Fuck me, elf," Blackwall begged, his pants hanging from his hips. He pressed forward, his erection pushing into the bench.

Solas moved Blackwall’s trousers down to his ankles, his face lining up with his bare ass. Solas slapped the soft flesh before gripping each cheek with both hands. He reached his tongue against his puckered anus. His tongue pushed his saliva around the tight hole. Solas fllicked against it, his hands moving down to Blackwall’s thighs.

Blackwall moaned into his upper arm. His dick ached to be touched. Solas slid one finger into Blackwall, pumping it furiously, preparing the Warden. Blackwall’s shoulders burned as he pushed back against Solas' hand, wanting more.

Solas stood. “What was it you wanted, Warden? To be fucked?” He guided his erection to Blackwall, slowly pushing into his wet ass. Blackwall grunted as he felt Solas filled him with a few slow thrusts. Solas slid his hands around Blackwall, digging his fingertips into his hip bones. He held himself deep into Blackwall for a moment, relishing the tight squeeze around his erection.

Solas moved his hands up Blackwall’s sides to his shoulders. Holding onto Blackwall’s shoulders, he took quick, long strokes. His ears twitched as he grunted in pleasure.

Blackwall could feel Solas throbbing inside him. He bit his lip as Solas clamped his nipples between his fingers. He pushed his ass out to give Solas more access.

Solas pressed his chest against Blackwall and grabbed his throat with one hand as he thrusted. He gasped into the back of Blackwall’s neck as his other hand clutched his dick. “I want to feel you come.” The words were gruff and once again Blackwall felt compelled to comply.

Solas pumped his fist around Blackwall’s erection. The small quarters were filled with heavy breaths and moans. Solas licked Blackwall’s shoulder, tasting his salty sweat. Blackwall’s cock trembled in his hand as Blackwall’s moans grew deeper. He dug his teeth into the warden’s flesh, his body quaking from another orgasm.

Blackwall strained against the wall hook as Solas released inside him. A shiver of pleasure stretched across skin. A throaty grunt escaped him as he ejaculated.

Solas lifted Blackwall’s wrists from hook and removed the belt. Blackwall leaned against the workbench, rubbing his wrists and watching Solas get dressed. “I can honestly say, this is something I never expected.”

Solas smirked as he closed the last button of his shirt, “Maybe next time I’ll borrow Bull’s chains.” Solas slipped from the stable quarters as simply as he’d come in, leaving Blackwall flushed and ragged.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [not] sorry.


End file.
